


Like a never ending tree

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Series: Related by blood, connected by soul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Family, Inheritance Test, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Family is like a never ending tree. Roots reaching far and deep into the ground. Branches stretching high and wide into the sky with leaves full of live. Stands the tree strong, it survives against the strongest storms and the wildest fire.<br/>The Black family is the strongest tree of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of something Great

„I should have known. Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall"

 

„How did you know it was me?"

 

„My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly"

 

„You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day"

 

„All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here"

 

„Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, you'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense"

 

„You can't blame them, we've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years"

 

„I know that, but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

 

„It certainly seems so, we have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?“

 

„A what?"

 

„A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

 

„No, thank you, as I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

 

„My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort. It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name"

 

„I know you haven't, but you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of"

 

„You flatter me. Voldemort had powers I will never have"

 

„Only because you're too - well - noble to use them"

 

„It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs"

 

„The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him? What they're saying, is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... I know... I know... That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. It's - it's true? After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

 

„We can only guess. We may never know. Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

 

„Yes, and I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

 

„I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now"

 

„You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here? Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

 

„It's the best place for him, his aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter"

 

„A letter? Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

 

„Exactly, it would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

 

„Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?"

 

„Hagrid's bringing him"

 

„You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

 

„I would trust Hagrid with my life"

 

„I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

 

„Hagrid, at last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

 

„Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir"

 

„No problems, were there?"

 

„No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol"

 

„Is that where -?"

 

„Yes, he'll have that scar forever"

 

„Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

 

„Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with"

 

„Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?"

 

„Shhh! you'll wake the Muggles!"

 

„S-s-sorry, but I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

 

„Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found"

 

„Well, that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations"

 

„Yeah. I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir"

 

„I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall. Good luck, Harry"

 

 

„Vernon. Vernon, what are we going to do? I don't want **it** near my little duddykins"

 

„Don't worry Petunia. I'll handle it. We won't be seeing **it** ever again“

 

„Oh, Vernon, thank you“

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 

Tired coal black eyes trail the waterdrops running down the window of the bus. His breath turning white in the cold air and fogs the glas. He pulls the smaller, shivering boy next to him closer, tries to keep him as warm as he can and presses a light kiss on the crown of the wild ebony hair. He had to make sure nobody would notice them. That nobody would get suspicious of two young boys travelling alone on a bus this early in the morning. But around them everyone focuses either on their newspaper or their steaming travel mugs. He wished he had one of those too. Harry was allready starting to get a cold and hot tea would certainly help with his own headache. Sighing he sinks more into his seat. He hoped this time it would work. Before they were allways found out, before they could leave the orphanage, but this time they would leave that place forever. Without turning back. He won't dissapoint Harry or himself ever again. He looks down at his little brother snuggling the sleeping boy. He won't dissapoint him. Not again. There was a place out their for them. He knew it the nice Lady had told him so. They had a family out their waiting for them, hoping for their return when they were ready. She had promised. The Lady had told him where he should go if he were ready and they -his family - would find them. He had to thank he if he ever saw her again. The bus makes a halt at a traffic light and announces the next stop. He softly wakes Harry and helps the yawning boy sit up. He stands up from his seat and holds out his hand to his little brother as he coaxes him from the seat. „Let's go Harry, he murmurs and shoulders both their backpacks, full with the little things they have. Harry grabs his hand and they leave their seats. They step around some people to the bus door and apologize to an elder woman in which they accidently bump into. The woman winks them smiling off and the two leave the bus. He looks up and down the street till it's clear and than crosses over it.

 

If he hadn't actively looked for it he would have probably overlooked it. But the Lady had said that could happen but he needed to concentrate on finding it or he would overlook it. An old dusty sign hangs from the wall of an old and rundown building. The words Leaky Cauldron are writin on the sign with a picture of a leaking cauldron on it. „Here it is, Harry. See?“, he points out the shop to the younger boy who nods smiling. As rundown it may look, it apparently wasn't, because just now a Lady in a blue dress with pale white hair walked out of it, seemingly angry, and vanishes down a sidealley. He drags his left hand through his raven hair and tucks Harry nearer. With a swift looks around the street he enters the pub. Inside it's cozy warm. The air smells of fresh bread and hot soup. Tea and coffe and the light sting of what could only be tabacco. A group of elderly witches sit in one corner talking animatedly while knitting and drinking tea, the spoons stirring for themselves. A handfull of people dress in dark robes with standing out badges on their breast are sitting at a table and eat some delicious looking soup, the steam creating pictures in the air. A fair-headed man sitting at a table reading a newspaper, the pictures on it moving, with three plates of bread on it. A little girl only a few years older with bright pink hair sits next to him eating and talking at the same time.

 

A feeling settles deep in his heart and burns through his blood. The smell of fresh lemon cake, the sweet taste of cinnamon and chocolate, a soft touch of velvet and the warm crackle of a fire. The feeling of home. „Ouch“, mumbles someone next to him. Startled he looks to the voice and a pair of confused bright green eyes stare at him. He had unconsciously tighten his hand around Harrys. „Sorry“, he mumbles and loosens his hand some. Than he looks around, searching for the source of the feeling. The feeling that had allready vanished. Now a feeling of cold loneliness settles in his gut. The taste of ice and ash in his mouth. Hot tears settle in the corner of his eyes and a quiet whimper rips from his parched throat.He looks down and stares at his hand joint to Harrys, the only thing that currently grounds him. Makes him remember where he is. What he has to do. What he has to lose if he runs after the feeling of home and family now. But that doesn't dissolve this hard and cold feeling of having lost something. Harry presses near him and squeezes his hand. It stills the feeling somewhat but not much. A warm hand settles on his shoulder and squeezes it. Driving of the bitter feeling of abandonment. He looks up and stares into a pair of deep brown eyes gazing longingly at them from a pale face. Redrimmed from tears, tracks running down her cheeks. The skin around them thight and a gaze of disbelieve in them. „Hello, young ones“, she mumbles chocked and kneels before them. And a quiet sob breaks out of him as the warm feeling of **home** _ **family**_ **love** _ **acceptance**_ **protection** settles in him. Besides her and Harry everything around him fades into nothingness. „Hello“, he chockes out tears running free one hand squeezing Harrys the other one reaching out for the woman. Next to him he hears Harry whimper and drawing near to the woman. „Who are you?“, he questions now a little bit uncertain over the deep connection with that woman, despite it feeling so right. „My name is Andromeda Tonks. And you two are?“, she asks with a soft voice. He looks to his little brother who stares with an admiration he had never seen before at the woman, „He's Harry and I'm Castor“. She smiles at them, kind and loving, the way he only had mothers seen smile at their children. „Would you two like to eat with me and my family? I think we have much to talk about“, she holds her hand towards him in inventation. He smiles and takes it. „Thank you. We'd love too“, he straightens up and is at this moment really glad for all the lectures on proper behavior. She stands up and leads them to the table the man and the girl with the bright hair sit at.

 

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castor and Harry spends some time with Tonks and they go for a visit to Gringotts

They stop before the table and Miss Tonks lets go of his hand. Instantly he feels the loss of her warmth, whimpering he looks at her. Holding her hand feeled like he had a connection to her. She gives him a reassuring smile and pulls out, of the sleeve of her light green dress, a long wooden stick. He had seen on like that before. The nice Lady had one like that, too. Miss Tonks swings it in a light wave and two stools slide over the ground to the table. The occupants at the table look at each other and than at Miss Tonks. „Dromeda?“, questions the man and looks confused between them. „ Edward. Nymphadora. These young man are Castor and his younger brother Harry. Castor. Harry. These are my husband, Edward and my daughter, Nymphadora“, she introduces them and with a quick move she picks Harry up. Frozen for a second Castor stares at the woman who just had grabbed his brother. Even if she made him feel like coming home,he is still suspicious. Why does he feel so connected to the woman? And is it save to leave Harry near her? „Never call me Nymphadora“, the girl says as Miss Tonks sits Harry down in one of the chairs. „Noted“, Castor replies and sits in the chair next to the girl. Harry sitting on his left, besides MrsTonks. Mrs Tonks indignantly groans out her daughters name. Curiously Castor looks around, not feeling so happy with having his back unprotected into the open. Growling Nymphadora pushes a bun into her mouth and than pushes a jar over the table to him. „Thanks“, he mumbles and takes it. Next to them the two adults talk in hushed voices. He pours first Harry and than himself a little bit. He takes a sip from the glass. He instantly is assaulted by the taste of pumpkin juice that was sweetened to much. Grimacing he sats down his glass and grabs the pitcher of water. „I guess you've never had pumpkin juice before“, she laughs at them and grabs for said juice, her hair turning a bright blue color. Shaking his head Castor pours himself and Harry some water in the glasses, „Never even heard of it“. Blinking he stares at the hair that just changed colors but decides not to comment on it – not yet. The two adults look at them and smile. „How old are you two“, Mr. Tonks asks serious, his darkbrowm eyes stormy. „I'm five and Harry's three, but I'll be six soon“, Castor says nervously and sneaks his hand of the table to grab Harrys. Not sure how the family will react at the news. Blinking at the children Mr.Tonks smiles reassuring, „Dora here is ten“. Castor stares at him debating if he should just grab Harry and run or stay, with the Lady which feels like home, before he looks at a grinning Nymphadora and decides that it would probably be totally okay if they stayed. Than two plates, filled with warm buns and and soup, float over and sat themselves down in front of the boys, staring in awe. Worn silverware settles down next to the plates, unrecognizable creatures moving on them. They look at the family sitting with them and when no one says anything they dig in. In their excitement they hadn't realized they were hungry, not used to eat regulary. „We're going to Gringotts after everyone has eaten“, Mrs. Tonks says as they eat. Castor attentively watches the way she holds the silverware and the way she cuts her food. He had never seen someone eat like that. He didn't know eating could look so beautifull. _Gringotts_. He wonders who could be named like that. _Was it even a person?_ „What is Gringotts?“, he asks, allready getting the feeling that his questions would be answer by these people, and grabs a bun to dunk in his soup. Harry immediatly copying his movements. „It's the wizarding bank here in Diagon Alley“, explains Nymphadora to them. _Wizards have a bank?_ At his startled looks Nymphadora starts to go into a huge explanation of Gringotts.

Mr. Tonks leads them to backdoor and into the small space, surrounded by walls, behind it. He walks over to the wall opposite of them and takes out his wand. Because that's what the stick is, Nymphadora had explained. At the question how wands functioned she just shrugged her shoulders. So Castor was set on finding out but at a later point. Mr. Tonks taps his wand at a little cracked stone placed low at the wall. Than he taps at different stones in a clockwise pattern. A soft sparkling feeling vibrates at the tips of his fingers, a crack of spark runs down his spine, like eyes watching him. He can feel the reassuring tingle of protection running through those stones. And it feels old, really old but part of it feels wrong – slumbering. He had never felt something like this. This was old magic. Really old magic. Cracking little sparks swirl around the stones and than they shuffle aside before their eyes and open an entrance. „Woah“, comes it from Harry, the little boy gasping in awe. Castor only could nod. In wonder they stare around Mr. Tonks at the Alley. A slight feeling of home creeps up in them, a soft humming settles in their bones. Castor picks up Harry and they follow the Tonk's down the alley. In silent wonder they look at the colorful buildings and stands, each brimming with magic. Loud chattering people in cloaks and capes run around, buying things – haggling and arguing. „If you ever should get lost. Go directly to Gringotts, you can't miss it“, says Mrs. Tonks and points at a giant white building at the end of the alley. Mrs. Tonks lays a hand on Castors shoulder and smiling at them, Nymphadora at Mr. Tonks hand. „Now remember what Dora told you“, Mr. Tonks says and the boys nod. Nymphadora made sure that they knew what not to do to don't offend the Goblins. Castor was fascinated, a whole different species. From what they understood their banks is the only income the Goblins seem to have and not only acts as their work place but also their home. And it's allways the right thing to behave and be respectfull when you step into someones home. The nearer they move to the bank the more clear it is to the brothers how rich Goblins really are. The entire building is made of white marble as are the pillars, which stand slightly skew. „When we get to Gringotts we ask for an inheritance test. It isn't expensive and doesn't sound impressive, but it will help us find out which family you originate from and who should take you in“, she explains and Castor had the feeling that she wanted to say something else but she bites it back. Thinking about what she just said the boys look panicked at her, „Will they seperate us?“. Looking at the panicking and scared boys she instantly reassures them, „No, your choices will allways be taken first in consideration. If you don't want to be seperated than you wont“. Sighing calmed down the boys are looking happy at the giant builgin in front of them. Now they can see that two separated alleys run down on either side of the building. They walk up the marble stairs, and Castor internally winces at the dirt they drag over them, and stand before two open burnished bronze doors. To each side if the door stands a Goblin. Small humanoid beings with long fingers and fair skin. They both wear a black uniform with golden buckles and a spear, almost thrice their size, casually resting against their shoulder. He looks at Mrs. Tonks and than follows her into a deep bow to the two Goblins guarding the entrance to their home. The two Goblins raise themselves higher and stand straighter than before and return their gesture with a nod, due to their position they weren't allowed to do more. They pass through the doors and face a second pair, these in silver, with words engraved upon them:

 

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

 

Castor looks in awe upon the graving. This was awesome. Castor reads the engraved words out loud and Harry stares at the doors a little bit in fear before a smile appears on his face. The elder Tonks smile at the two while the younger cackles. The Goblins standing guard at the door smile a humoured smile full of sharp teeth. „You have either to be insanly stupid or brave to try to rob them“, Mr. Tonks says and Castor nods. Hearing the warning in his voice. If he ever should have the need to rob the Goblins than he better should not get caught. They bow to the pair of Goblins, earn a nod in return and pass through. They enter a vast marble hall. About a hundred more Goblins were init. Most of them dressed in black suits. Seated behind two long counters, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales or examing precious stones through eyejares. Others escort customers through doors or either up or down a staircase. Other Goblins are dressed in the attire the guards wear. Either equiped with a spear or a sword. „We will have to request one of the accountants“, Mrs. Tonks guides them over to one accountant and waits patiently till he's finished with writing in his ledger and putting it away. When the Goblin turns to them she greets him respectfully and bows. Swiftly the others follow her example and bow to the Goblin. As they raise themselves out of the bow Mrs. Tonks politley requests for two inhertance tests. The Goblin humms and jumps of his stool behind the counter. The Goblin quikly walks around the counter till he stands before them. „Follow me, please“, he requests and walks quick paced to one of the doors on the left side of the doors. Quickly they follow him. Behind the door extends a long corridor with many plain black doors. The Goblin steps through a door with a white plaque next to it. They step into a room with high ceiling. Pictures of battles engraved into the walls. A lonely hardwood desk standing in the room. With a snap of his fingers the Goblin lets four stools appear. „Woah“, breath the three children. Impressed by that casuall use of magic. Smirking the Goblin sits down behind the desk. They seat themselves on the stools, Harry in Mrs. Tonks lap, taken out of Castors arms, Castors hand secure in hers. „My name is Shorthook, for who are these inheritance tests?“, he questions and as he speaks his name engraves himself on the golden nameplate on the table. The eyes of the children widen and Harry makes grabby hand motions at the nameplate. Amused Shorthook hands the child the nameplate and raises his eyebrow questioning at the adults. „For Castor and Harry“, Mr. Tonks gestures to the two boys, as the children stare fascinated at the nameplate. That was some really impressive magic. Nodding Shorthook pulls open a drawer and pulls out two pages of parchment, two quills, a tin bowl with engravings on it, a silvery knife and a bottle with a white glittering liquid inside. Fascinated by what the Goblin is doing Nymphadora puts the Nameplate back down. „I will need your blood“, Shorthook says as he places one quill into the bowl and pours the liquid over it. He holds the knife with the handle to Castor. Carefully he takes the knife, „How much do you need?“. He looks into the amused face of Shorthook. „Three drops should be enough“, the Goblin tells him and with a nod he draws the blade over his thumb. Carefully he let's them drop into the bowl. The engravings on the bowl glow for a short time in a bright blue colour. A violett cloud of smoke puffs out of the bowl. Carefully Shorthook takes the quill out of the bowl and sets it, tip first, on the parchment. On it's own the quill begins to write over the parchment. Shorthook puts the second quill into the bowl and fills it with the liquid. „Come on Harry. Only a little bit of your blood. It will only hurt for a short time“, reassures Castor his younger brother. After he gets a nod from his brother he quickly slides the blade over the offered thumb. Mrs. Tonks stands up with Harry in her arms and let him hold his thumb over bowl. And as the violet cloud of smoke rises from the bowl she sits down again and compliments him for being so brave. A second later the quill had joines the other one and is writing all over the second parchment. All of them twitch in shock as Castors quill suddenly goes up in flames. Humming Shorthook takes the parchment and hands it to him. „Thank you“, mumbles Castor. He holds the key to his origin in his hands. A lump starts to grow in his throat. His hand trembling he looks down on the parchment. On top of the parchment his name is written with two symbols on either side. Both look like coats od arms. Ignoring those for now he follows his line down on the parchment.

**Castor Féng Haó-Black**

**Regulus Arcturus Black† & Meifen Lí Hao-Black† **

**Orion Cygnus Black† & Walburga Elladora Black†     Feng Ho Haó† & Chao-Xing Huáng† **

**Arcturus Phineas Black III† & Melania Ann MacMillan     Pollux Lucretius Black & Irma Heather Crabbe **

**MingShuí Haó† & Xiang Zhong Hú†     An Lin Hú† & Huá Huáng†**

 

„Whoa“, he breathes out. He hadn't known that his family was this big. Over a hundred of names are listed of the parchment. „Can I take a look?“, requests Mrs. Tonks and holds out her hand. He looks down on the parchment his connection to his family. But Mrs. Tonks smiles reassuring at him and he knows she will be carefull with it, so he hands the parchment over. She takes a look at the parchment and immediatly a sob sounds in the room. Tears are spilling out of her eyes and she starts to babble in hysterics, „Your my baby cousins child. Your Regulus son. Oh Merlin, look at you. You look like him, even though you might have more from your mother in you. Your my first cousin once removed“. The lump in his throat grows, his mouth feels parched and horse. His eyes start to burn and than tears are starting to spill out of them. With a sob he throws himself at his cousin? His aunt? He didn't even care she was his family. He had a family. That would explain the feeling of home he got from beeing near her. He hugs her tight to himself, crushing Harry in a warm hug between them. He had family. He and Harry would be save now. They had a family. He feels as a slightly bigger body collide with them. „Nymphadora“, scolds Mr. Tonks but Castor doesn't care. Nymphadora was his family. His cousin. He throws an arm over her shoulder and drags her into the hug He can feel a pair of arms enclose all of them and feels himself settle. He had a home. A family. There's nothing that could destroy this. He hears as Shorthook clears his throat, „Would you like to see Mr. Harrys parchment?“. With a nod the family dries their tears and seat themselves. Shaking with tears and whimpers Castor takes the parchment. Next to Harrys name are also two coats of arms. Leaving those aside for now he runs his eyes down the line.

**Hadrian James Potter**

**James Fleamont Potter† & Liliane Jeane Evans† **

**Fleamont Henry Potter† & Euphemia Irene Flawley†      Jareth Evans† & Heather Beaulieu† **

**Henry Ignotus Potter† & Anwen Kevins†     Cygnus Emrys Black† & Violetta Titania Bulstrode† **

**Jackson Tristan Evans† & Marylin Jeane Baker†     Zinnia Mary Beaulieu† & Jonquille May Bèlanger† **

Swallowing he hands the test to his Aunt. „So Harry is not related to us?“, he asks sadly and hands the parchment to his aunt. He doesn't want to be separated from his brother, they had been together for years and have gone through thick and thin together. They're brothers and brothers belong together. „No, but my this is my grand aunt Dorea Black. She is the sister-in-law of Henry Potter, Harrys great-grandfather. Which means Harry is my third cousin once removed. So technical speaking he is our relative“, she says as she traces the lines down to Dorea Potters name. „But there is an even greater connection from the Blacks to Harry“, comes if from his uncle as he looks over his wifes shoulder on the parchment. He traces a short golden line from Harrys name to a man named **Sirius Orion Black** , „A sworn godfather is a connection that supersedes any connection besides parental claim and even than it sometimes can supersede it“. Andromeda becomes deathly pale, He sold them out. He got them killed“. She looks at the parchment as if it was burning. But what she said worried him. Who was Sirius Black that he got such a reaction of his aunt? Questioning he looks at his cousin, but she just shrugs. Behind them his uncle shakes his head, „Not as a sworn godfather, the bond would have been broken and he would have died. And we both know he is still alive. Look at the name next to his“. Connected with a golden line is the name **Alice Lucille Longbottom neé Fortescue**. His aunt eyes widen and she stands abrubtly. Pushing Harry into his uncles arms she looks at the Goblin, who had silently stared at their drama, „I need to talk to my grandfather. Mr. Shorthook do you have a floo I may use?“. Nodding the goblin stands up and winks her to follow him. His Aunt turns around and looks at them with a shaky smile, „Everything is going to be alright. Listen to Ted while I am away“. She quickly follows after Shorthook and leaves with swift steps the room. „Dad what is going on?“, Nymphadora asks leaning her left arm on Castors shoulder. His uncle sighs and sits down facing them, tightening his arms around Harry a bit. „It's about Sirius Black. He is Harrys sworn godfather and as such he can't harm Harry in any way, but on Halloween two years ago he was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. Andromeda is contacting your great grandfather, the Lord of the House Black, in the hopes that we may help him and you two“. Big eyes stare at him, „Cas. Pa'foo“. Sighing he shakes his head, his little brother had been babbling that name for years now and he has no idea what it could mean, „No, Harry. No Pa'foo“. Nodding his little brother snuggles deeper in their uncles hug and closes his eyes. „Pa'foo“; Nymphadora asks but he just shruggs and shakes his head.

 

Loud steps sound from the corridor outside ánd voices talk in harsh tones with each other. Worried Castor looks up at his uncle, who had taken out his wand – pointing it at the closed door. The door swings open and in it stands a tall man with shoulder lenght white hair, a long scar that rund from his left temple to his jaw and startling blue eyes. In his left hand he holds a with gold decorated walking stick and he is clad in an expensive looking dark blue cloak. „Grandfather, please. You know I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't the truth. You know me good enough“, his aunt says and looks at the man with cool eyes. „I thought I knew you but than you elope with that muggle and break your betrothal contract“, he spits and next to him he can feel his uncle flinch, but he doesn't lower his wand. His aunt on the other hand straightens, „He is muggleborn and not a muggle. And I love him and he loves me, and we have an adorable daughter who makes us very proud. And my husband has been aiming his wand the whole time at you and you didn't even notice“. You almost can see the venom she spits with each word. As she hears what her mother thinks of her Nymphadora blushes a deep red and her hair turns the same color. The older man turns around to them, just in time to see Nymphadora change her coloring. Fascinated he looks over them. He who apparently looks almost exactly like his uncle, his uncle who holds a toddler protectively in his arms - his wand aimed at the man and Nymphadora who in her embarassment changes through every shade of red in existence. „Merry meet, Lord Black“, uncle Ted says and gives a little bow. The two children scramble to follow his lead, their bows not as gracefull. „Grandfather may I introduce you to my husband Edward Tonks and our daughter Nymphadora. Regulus son Castor and his little brother Sirius godson Hadrian“, aunt Andromeda introduces them and than joins them. „Merry meet. I'm the Lord of the house of Black, Pollux Lucretius Black“, he introduces himself and gives a slight bow.


	3. Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wills are read

Next to Castor his aunt gives a quiet sigh and relaxes with a smile she motions for him to lower his wand. Pocketing his wand Ted sits down again holding a now sleeping Harry close to him. Nymphadora and he sit down again as the old man joins aunt Andromeda. A few seconds later the two are arguing in hushed voices, their eyebrows are drawn together, their eyes glittering with some maniac light, challenging the other. Like a crow, the eyes allways watchful for a little mistake. For the other to make a wrong step, a sign of weakness, so that the predator, that they are, can swoop down and strike. Ted had heared people say the most striking feature of a Black was the hair. He tends to disagree with that, the most striking feature would be those eyes. Eyes that would make you feel like prey about to be devoured by a murder of crows. A maniac light in them, as if they were catagorizing your every move and predict what you would do next.The same look Andromeda had when dealing with bigots, or Sirius when he was dealing with Snape, or Regulus when someone was bullying a first year and just like Nymphadora when someone bothered the younger children the playground by their house. A trait he now recognizes in his grandfather-in-law, a trait so obvious Black he wonders why nobody noticed. But people seem to not notice this, because they don't dare to look a Black in the eyes. „Are they discussing what to do next?“, Castor asks him and as he looks down his nephew has exactly the same look in his eyes. Looking at the grim expression on the faces of the Blacks, including his daughter, he knows that they won't do everything to get Sirius out of Azkaban again.

„Yes, they are. We may have found out that Sirius, your Uncle, has an Oathbond with Harry, but you are never to give an inheritance test out of family hands, yours and Harrys will be after this directly taken to the vaults. So now we have the problem in proving that he is Harrys sworn godfather. Normally that would be no problem, as we would call on the witnesses from the ceremony but they currently are not able to stand witness. A ceremony happens in a small circle of seven people. Two of them have died, two are physical unable, one is imprisoned and the other one vanished without a trace. And since Harry was just a baby, there is no one out there to prove it“, with every word he gets more and more upset. James and Lily had died on the night of Halloween, Sirius was imprisoned the same night. Remus had vanished a few month before that and Frank and Alice had been in hiding and when they had come out of it they had been attacked. This sure was convinient for someone. Horrible but convinient. He woudl make sure to tell Dromeda later.

Next to Castor Nymphadora looks thoughtful at the napping boy, she rememberes something her mother had told her a long time ago, „But wouldn't the testament of Harrys parents have him noted as a sworn godfather?“. Nodding Castor looks at the adults, who had become quiet at Nymphadoras question, „He was their friend, right? So they would have left him something and would mention that he is Harrys godfather“. Blinking the adults look at the children and than Pollux throws his head back letting out a deep barking laugh. „Those are some really smart children, Andromeda“, he says and looks with warm and approving eyes at the two, „You did a good job with your daughter“. Surprised but pleased Andromeda smiles first at the children and than at her husband, „Thank you, Grandfather. But it was a joined effort“. Laughing the old man agrees, „Of course. What good is a husband that can't tale acre f his children. Seems like you made a good choice with that one“. Blushing the pair thanks the elder man, recognizing the true meaning of the sentence – an apology. „You can call me Grandfather“, Pollux says smiling at the group. Grinning at a blushing Ted, the children nod, they were starting to like the man, he had a funny laugh and is nice to Ted and Andromeda. He had has a grim face but an apparently nice character. „How do you want to proceed now, Lord Black?“, Shorthook asks, smiling at the family. Exchanging a few words with his grandchild. „Shorthook would you send out letters for two will readings?“, Pollux asks the Goblin smiling. „The wills of the Potters are sealed, sir“, the Goblin informs as he pulls a stack of parchment out of the desk, parting them in two, and sets down two purple quills on the stacks. One of the immediatly begins to write out, a before hand prepared letter to a will reading, while the other one stands still. „Who had the wills sealed?“, Andromeda asks, her eyes narrowing, not liking that information. „Headmaster Dumbledore“, he answers and the adults frown. „Who's Dumbledore?“, Castor asks in a hushed voice his cousin. Leaning to him she whispers, „He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school I'll be going to. He is also a really highstanding person in the wizengamot and has many titles“. Not knowing what a wizengamot is he still nods. „For what reason did he do that?“, questions Andromeda, this was the first time she had heard of that. She locks eyes with her grandfather and he shakes his head. A jolt runs through her body, that her grandfather hadn't heared of that, can only mean that no one was informed of this. That's worrying. „Is there anyway to unseal the wills?“, Castor asks intrigued by the whole thing. Smiling predatorily at him, a smile full of teeth, Shorthook nods his head, „If a relativ of Heir Potter gives his permission we certainly can unseal the will“. Nodding the children grab the parchment with Harrys inheritance. Looking at it they tried to find any living relatives, the nearest one beeing his aunt, who's a muggle. Letting his gaze glide over the parchment he stops at Sirius Blacks name. For some reason his name is shadowed by a bloodred color. Tipping on the name he shows it to his cousin. Shrugging she shows it to the adults. Smirking wildly Pollux nods his head, „Sirius blood-adopted Harry which makes him family“, he turns to Shorthook with a wild look on his face, „ I,Pollux Lucretius Black, as Lord to the House of Black, take temporary guardianship of Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the House of Potter and Blood-adopted son of Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the House of Black. As such I wish to have the Will of James Henry Potter, former Lord of House Potter, and Liliane Jeanne Potter neé Evans, former Lady of the House Potter, to be read“. Powerful magic swirs through the room and settles between grandfather and Harry and the second quill starts writing. Blinking the boy wakes up and stares with big eyes at the people around them and smiles. He raises his arms to his aunt, making his wish to be picked up clear. Laughing soft she picks him up and presses the small body against hers. She fondly remembers the time when Nymphadora was that small. „Aunty, I need the toilette“; Hadrian says and the other two instantly agree. Sighing she looks at Shorthook, „Where may we find you guest toiletts?“. Quickly the Goblin explains her the wy to the toilettes. Andromeda thanks him and leaves with the children. A toddler in her arms and two children, holding hands, following her like ducklings. The skirt of her dress flutter around her feet. Through the open door the two man can see Goblins rushing past. With a motion of his hand, Shorthook asks the man to follow him to one of the big rooms specifically for the reading of the wills. During their walk the elder man turns to Ted, „Tell me more about my great-grandchildren“. Smiling Ted starts telling him of his daughter.

The room is slowly starting to fill with people, dressed to the top in black. Some of them are wearing the Crest of the Black family on their breast, all with a grave expression. Some seem to originate from the eatern continent, all looking angry. Ted is currently telling Grandfather the story of how they come to meet Castor and Hadrian when the doors close, after the final person is seated. Guards are taking position by the doors and two other Goblins have joined Shorthook. Shorthook stands up and all attention turns to him. „Welcome to the reading of the wills. We will be readinf four will today. As everyone is now seated we will begin. The first will to be read is the one of Regulus Arcturus Black, missed son of the House of Black“. A hush falls over the crowd and everyone listens spellbound as a scroll unfurls and a deep baritoned voice starts talking. 

 

**Testament of Regulus Arcturus Black**

I, **Regulus Arcturus Black** , being of sound mind and body, leave this as my last will and testament.

To my lovely and joyful wife, **Meifen Lí Haó-Black neé Haó** , I leave my everlasting love and the guardianship of our son and joy, Castor Féng Háo-Black, along with the contents of our vault and Torrent Hall in the knowledge that she will adore it and that Castor will love running the gardens. Mei, try to join my family in England, they will support and protect you if needed. Should Meifen die along with me these are to go to our shining little star, our son Castor Féng Haó-Black.

To **Sirius Orion Black** , my big brother, my hero. I ask that he looks after my family for me, in the knowledge that he would do anything to protect them. I leave him with my apartment in London. Brother, I hope you can forgive me for making such foolish mistakes and if you can't forgive me please don't hold if over my beloved and my son.

To **Benjamin Cole Travers** , my brother in everything but blood, I leave him my grounds in Milan and a trunk full of things especially for him, with some important letters. Somethings are better left unsaid. I entrust him with the protection of my family, knowing that he will keep them safe. Ben, try to teach Castor all you know and look after them.

To **Dirk Cresswell** , my friend. I leave him my broom and my houseelf Lia. Dirk I know how much you adore flying so I leave my trusted broom to you. I know you will care for him and unlike Ben not take it apart. I leave you Lia in the hopes of her being a help in your household. Look after Castor and Mei for me.

To **Hinamori Sato** , my wifes best friend and sister, I leave her some jewellery I picked up on my travels and an apartment in Bielefeld, Germany. I'm entrusting her to look after my family and to help out Benjamin. Mori, Ben, is a little scatterbrained but he has a great heart, help him as much as you can.

To **Andromeda Charlene Tonks neé Black** , my badass cousin, I leave her the little house in Diagon Alley, that also serves as a shop, to do with it as she wishes. Andy, it's only a little thing in return for all the things you did for me.

To **Narcissa Cleopatra Malfoy neé Black** , my lovely cousin, I leave her a little of jewellery and some fine fabrics I picked up on my travels. I'm sure you will love them Cissy and I really hope you reawaken your passion for sewing and designing clothes. I still have those clothes you made and wanted to throw away. Life your live like you want to, not like someone else wants.

To **Pollux Lucretius Black** , my dearest grandfather, I leave a list of grievances my parents and some other members of this family commited, including my own. If I had come back from this mission I would have given the list to him personally. I also leave him a little box with some very important information, he should go over alone. I hope you will look after my family for me and spent time with my little one. He will look up to you and I hope you will be a good role model for him.

To **Castor Féng Haó-Black** , my son, my little star, I leave him everything else in my posession. You were still so little the last I saw you, chewing on the hair of your mom and letting her crystal globes float around the room. A smile as bright as the stars. I hope I get to see you grow up, but if not know that will allways love you. I hope you grow up with a lot of love, happiness and that someone will allways be there for you. Become a bright star and shine your light in even the darkest parts of the world, my little star.

If Meifen dies along with me this following people are to be given guardianship of our son, Castor Féng Haó-Black.

Sirius Orion Black

Benjamin Cole Travers – sworn godfather

Hinamori Sato – sworn godmother

Andromeda Charlene Tonks neé Black and Edward Tonks

James Fleamont Potter and Liliane Jeanne Potter neé Evans

Pollux Lucretius Black and Irma Heather Black neé Crabbe

Under no circumstances is the guardianship given to Orion Cygnus Black, Walburga Elladora Black, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or any family associated with the last named.

_Toujours pur_

**Regulus Arcturus Black**  

Signed **Meifen Lí Haó-Black** , **Hinamori Sato** and notary **Bloodaxe**  

 

Noise erupts in the room. Some voices loud and angry, some sad and depressed, some saddened but indifferent. „What son? My Regulus never had a son? Who is this harlot trying to pass her bastard of as my Regulus son“, one voice hysterical screams and a lanky palefaced woman stands up, waving around with her hand. Her eyes angryly stare at the Goblin. In his seat Castor winces and presses himself deeper in the stool. An arm lays over his shoulder and when he looks up he looks in the smiling face of a dogfaced Nymphadora. Snickering he straightens up. „Don't listen to that girl. She had allways strange notions about marrying your father“, Andromeda says and Pollux snorts, „As if I would have Regulus marry to a Blishwick, not after what happened with Misapinoa“. He clears his throat and motions for Shorthook to continue. After Shorthook gives a warning to the woman and the crowd settles he proceeds. With a nod, to himself, the Goblin lays out the next testament. „Now we will hear the testament of Meifen Lí Haó-Black, Daughter of the House of Haó. May your light shine bright“. A light voice halls through the room. Perking up Castor blinks. That was the voice of his mother. Which means the voice before was his father. He decides to ask his grandfather later if he could get a copy of the wills so that he could hear their voices.

 

**Testament of Meífen Lí Haó-Black neé Haó**

I, Meífen Lí Haó-Black neé Haó, being of sound mind and body, leave this as my last will and testament.

To my heart and husband, **Regulus Arcturus Black** , I leave my everlasting love, I miss you so much and wished we had more time together. I love you Regulus and wish that you could be here with us.

To **Hinamori Sato** , my best friend, my sister. The godmother of my little breeze. I leave to her half of my jewellery and all of my clothes. I also leave her a trunk. I know she will make sure to look after my boys and that nobody puts nonsense into Castors head. Know that you will forever be my sister and I will watch over all of you. I hope you will further pursue your dreams and get your big breakthrough.

To **Benjamin Cole Travers** , my beloveds brother in everything but blood. I leave him some old blueprints I know he will love. I also leave him my trusty broom, the Morning Wind, knowing that he is just dying to get his hands on it. Benjamin when I meant Hana should make sure no one puts nonsense into Castors head you were definetly one of the persons I meant. If you teach Castor to fly, please make sure he is over nine years old. I trust you to look after my loved ones. Make sure Castor grows up bright and that Hinamori doesn't punch the next person that comes her cross.

To **Sirius Orion Black** , my brother-in-law. I hope you will look after my family and will care for Castor like he is your own.

To **Ming Xú** , my friend. I leave him a trunk and a little apartment in London. Ming I don't know how you must feel right now, but you are not alone. Teach my little breeze all he needs to know, he will need your guidance when the time comes. You will be a great uncle I know it.

To **Castor Féng Haó-Black** , my little breeze, my beloved son. I leave him everything else to inherit. I will love you forever my little breeze. Be brave, be bright. Don't let you uncles talk you into dumb stuff and listen to you aunts. Mama loves you so much and if you ever not know what to do look for the stars. Watch out for the shades my little breeze one day you will remember what hides in them and when that day comes, you need to be ready.

This following people are to be given guardianship of my and Regulus son, Castor Féng Haó-Black.

Sirius Orion Black

Hinamori Sato – sworn godmother

Benjamin Cole Travers – sworn godfather

Andromeda Charlene Tonks neé Black and Edward Tonks

James Fleamont Potter and Liliane Jeanne Potter neé Evans

Pollux Lucretius Black and Irma Heather Black neé Crabbe

Under no circumstances is the guardianship given to Orion Cygnus Black, Walburga Elladora Black, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or any family associated with the last named.

_Toujours pur_

**Meifen Lí Haó-Black**  

Signed **Ming** **Xú** , **Hinamori Sato** and notary **Bloodaxe**  

 

„Bloodaxe are these the original and latest wills of Regulus Arcturus Black and Meifen Lí Haó-Black neé Haó?“, Shorthook asks as he hands the wills to the Goblin to the right of him. The Goblin looks over the wills and than at his signature, „Yes they are“. Behind him he can hear someone sob and as he and Nymphadora turn around on their seats they can see a in black clad man, short darkbrown hair and red swollen blue eyes, crying freely. He looks familiar to Castor. Thinking he rubs his temple and leans a little bit forward. He can remember a rumbling laugh and words spoken in an old language. „Uncle Benji?“, he asks unsure and he looks up. „Hey little star“, he sniffs and smiles brokenly at him. He can feel the gazes of his family burn into his back. He holds his hand to him and in a familiar motion he lowers his head and lets him pat it. Silently Nymphadora looks between them, out of respect she keeps her quiet instead of prying like she wants to. „Well talk later, okay?“, his uncle asks, somewhat calmed down, and with a nod he and Nymphadora turn around. Laying her head on Castors, she grabs her mothers hand, „Your uncle is pretty“. Amused Castor bites back a snort, calling his uncle pretty was an understatement. His uncle is drop dead gorgeus.

„Now we are reading the will of James Fleamont Potter, mourned son of the House of Potter“, Shorthook announces and a hush falls over the crowd. A man in a hideous long purple and bright orange robe stands up. His white beard reaches till his belly and he has halfmoon glasses sitting on his nose. „Excuse me, but the wills of the Potters were sealed to protect young Harry Potter. They are not to be read“, he says assertively and looks over the crowd with a condemning look. „That may be but Mr. Potters temporary guardian has given permission to have the wills read. Sit down or you will be removed from this room“, shoots Shorthook him down and the two children look at each other - giggling. Who ever thought, to mess with Shorthook was a good idea was obviously wrong. They look over to Harry, shortly before the begin of the reading the boy had crashed and was now sleeping happily in the arms of Ted, again. The day had been to exciting for the young boy. 

 

**Testament of James Fleamont Potter**

I, James Fleamont Potter, being of sound mind and body, leave this as my last will and testament.

To my wife **Liliane Jeane Potter neé Evans** , I leave my undying love and the guardianship of our son and pride Hadrian James Potter, along with the contents of our vaults and Amber Hall in the knowledge that she forever will love it there. Should Lily die along with me these are to go to our son Hadrian James Potter.

To S **irius Orion Black** , my brother in everything but blood, I ask that he looks after my Lily and Harry for me, in the knowledge that he would die to protect them. I leave him with 1.000 Galleons. Padfoot I know you don't need them and I know you can take care of yourself, but as your brother let me do this for you. I hope you teach Harry everything he needs to be a Lord. And as your brother I tell you to go for it you never know what he is going to say.

To **Remus John Lupin** , my friend, my Alpha, I leave 10.000 Galleons to him even though I know he won't like it to accept them. I leave our Cabin in Germany to him. It's nice and secluded in the Palatinate Forest and no one is going to bother you and your furry self there. To you I give the same advice I gave to Padfoot. Go for it, Moony. He's not going to know how you feel if you don't show it.

To **Alice Lucille Longbottom neé Fortescue** , my Lilyflowers best friend, I leave you half of the jewellery I inherited and some of the decorative pieces knowing you will adore them. I hope your little Neville and our little Hadrian grow up together as brothers like you and Lily had allways planned.

To **Peter Joshua Pettigrew** , I leave him nothing than the regret I feel in making him my friend. We made him our secret keeper, and if this is standing in my will than make it known to everyone that it was he who betrayed us to Voldemort and his little group of followers. If this will is read with this words written than make it known and let justice do it's duty.

To **Regulus Arcturus Black** , the little brother of my brother. Which technically makes him my brother as well. I wish I would have gotten to know you better and I hope I can rectify it in the future, but if not, know you may allways find a family with us, if you want to. If you ever want to get out, you can allways turn to my family. We'll help.

To **Hadrian James Potter** , my son, my pride, know that I will allways love you and will allways be proud of you no matter what you do. You are my little fawn and I hope you archive all that what you dream of. I leave you my cloak and the marauders map in the hope you find them of use. I will leave you all my titles and assets to inherit at your 16th birthday. I leave you my all my journals and notes in the hope you might find them useful. I leave to you all the posessions I inherited from my family. If Lily dies along he shall inherit his title as Lord immediatly to protect him and all what is his. 

If Lily dies along with me this following people are to be given guardianship of our son, Hadrian James Potter.

Sirius Orion Black – sworn godfather

Alice Lucille Longbottom neé Fortescue – sworn godmother

Remus John Lupin

Andromeda Charlene Tonks neé Black and Edward Tonks

Regulus Arcturus Black

Under no circumstances is the guardianship given to Petunia Garland Dursley neé Evans, Vernon Dursley, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or any family associated with the named.

_Fortis et astutus_

**James Fleamont Potter**  

Signed **Liliane Jeane Potter neé Evans** , **Sirius Orion Black** and notary **Longclaw**  

 

A hush falls over the crowd, before a cacophony of noise errupts in the room. Castor and his family smirk at each other, this was going great. „Stop“, an authoritive voice breaks through the noise, „Mister Shorthook may I see this?“. The Goblin looks at him in a fleeting glance and with a nod he lets the woman come forward. A woman with short red-blonde haur, dressed in a practical black cloak stands up. „Who's that?“, Nymphadora whispers looking with big eyes as the woman strides forward. „She is Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If she talks to you the right way to adress her is Madame Bones“, Andromeda explains the two, and they nod. After reading the will again Madame Bones she asks if she may be allowed to make a copy of it. At Pollux nod the Goblin makes a copy himself with a Gringotts seal on it and his signature and that of the Goblin on his left. With a copy in her hand Madame Bones goes back to her seat. As she sits down Shorthook proceeds with the reading. „We will now read the will of Liliane Jeanne Potter neé Evans. Daughter of the mundane House of Evans. Strong roots“.

 

**Testament of Liliane Jeane Potter neé Evans**

I, Liliane Jeane Potter neé Evans, being of sound mind and body, leave this as my last will and testament.

To my love and husband, **James Fleamont Potter** I leave my undying love, the most important thing in our lives, the sole guardianship of our son, Hadrian James Potter. I also leave him my money and all of my photos and pictures, I know that he will take good care of them und use them wisely. Know that I will forever love you and that you will be forever in my heart. Should James die along with me these are to go to our son Hadrian James Potter.

To my sister, **Petunia Garlanda Dursley neé Evans** , I leave her some jewellery left to me by grandmother. I hope you will be great Aunt to my little Harry and treat him as I would treat Dudley.

To **Severus Tobias Snape** , I only have a few words left for him. You were my friend, you were my brother, Severus. But as things changed so did you and soon I didn't recognize the man my friend became. I hope you will find the person he was.

To **Alice Lucille Longbottom neé Fortescue** , my best friend, my partner in crime. The godmother of my little raven. I leave to her half of my jewellery. I know she will look after my boys but please make sure they don't put nonsense into Hadrians head. Know that you will forever be my sister at heart. May you be happy with Frank and little Neville. I hope our little boys will be the best of friends. Just like we were.

To **Remus John Lupin** , the moon of our little family, my fellow chocolate addict. I leave him 20.000 Galleons, even though he is sure to protest. They are just to put you on steady feet and till the people in the ministery get their shit together. I leave you my dear books, I know you will treat them well. Let it be known that you will be part of our family, forever.

To **Sirius Orion Black** , our guardian and dear friend. The brother of my dearly beloved husband. You mean so much to me but I still wasn't sure what to leave you. And instead of leaving you anything that you wouldn't stand I decided to leave you things with a more personal value. I give him my little book of pranks, and some muggle books on acting. In the hopes he finds them to his liking.

To **Hadrian James Potter** , my little raven, my beloved son. I leave him the other half of my jewellery and all my posessions. May you know that I forever will and have loved you. I hope your archive what you dream of and that you live a happy and carefree love. Don't let your Uncle Sirius do to much stupid stuff and look after Uncle Remus. Mommy loves you son. Take care of your family.

To **Filius Andrew Flitwick** , an adored Professor of mine. I learned so much in and out of the school setting from you. And eventhough it is against custom I leave him my wand as a momentum.

To **Peter Joshua Pettigrew** , I leave him nothing than my hatred for endagering my son and dear husband. Let it be known that you were our secret keeper and not Sirius.

If James dies along with me this following people are to be given guardianship of our son, Hadrian James Potter.

Sirius Orion Black – sworn godfather

Alice Lucille Longbottom neé Fortescue – sworn godmother

Remus John Lupin

Andromeda Charlene Tonks neé Black and Edward Tonks

Regulus Arcturus Black

Under no circumstances is the guardianship given to Petunia Garlanda Dursley neé Evans, Vernon Dursley, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or any family associated with the named.

_Fortis et astutus_

**Liliane Jeane Potter neé Evans**

Signed **James Fleamont Potter** , **Sirius Orion Black** and notary **Longclaw**

 

„Longclaw are these the original and latest wills of James Fleamont Potter and Lilliane Jeanne Potter neé Evans?“, Shorthook asks the Goblin on his left and after this one looks over the wills and gives his okay, he gathers the wills and puts them in an envelope. „Would now those people who received something or their representative step forward“, Shorthook requests. One after another the person who recieved something steps forward and take the things left for them. „It's time for us to go. I allready settled everything with Shorthook. Lets go. Your grandmothers are waiting for you“, Pollux says and leads his charges out of the hall to the floo. Ted takes Nymphadora by her hand and Pollux Castor. Narcissa, Harry sleeping in her arms, is the first to step into the floo. With a spoken „Black Manor“ she vanishes into green flames. Blinking Castor jumps back, into the arms of his grandfather. Nymphadora next to them snickers and than she follows with her father in green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortis et astutus: Bold and crafty  
> Toujours pure: Allways pure


End file.
